Total Drama Island Season 6
by Mlpdramaking
Summary: A new version of TDI All the characters are based off of people I know. Sorry that I rushed the first one. Reviews Welcome. Always looking for help coming up with challenges.
1. Race

"Hello everybody, I'm Chris McLean, this is camp Wawanakwa, and you are watching Total, Drama, ISLAND!" (Cue theme song) "Welcome back everyone. This season we've got brand new contestants who already know each other! They are all- oh wait! Here comes the first of them now." In the distance a yacht sails in at a high speed. On the deck are 6 guys. One is a fat kid with curly hair sticking out in strange places. He is wearing a T-shirt, cargo shorts, sandals, and thick rim glasses. He is laughing chatting with the second guy. The second guy is scrawny with bad acne and short brown hair. He is wearing a grey hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. One of the guys has clipped-up blonde hair and a calm look on his face. He is nodding up and down with headphones on his head. He is wearing a T-shirt that has a keyboard on it, jeans, and sneakers. The fourth guy is drawing on a map of the world. He is wearing a grey tee, jeans, and dress shoes. His brown hair is also clipped-up. The fifth and sixth guy are laughing over a joke that one told. The fifth guy is taller than the rest and larger to. He is wearing a black shirt with Illegible words and athletic shorts, he has a dark bowl cut. His sneakers are too big for his feet. The last guy has wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He's wearing a red shirt with skinny jeans. The yacht pulls up and the first guy gets off followed closely by the second guy. "Will, how are you man?" "Good dude!" His scrawny friend follows close behind him "Chris, it is such an honor to meet you and-" "thanks." Chris says as he pushes him off the dock. The third kid steps off next. "Hey Wyatt!" Chris holds out his hand for a high five but Wyatt just keeps walking. "Ryan, what were you working on up there?" Asked Chris as Ryan stepped off the yacht. "Oh, nothing. Just my plan for world domination." He says with a straight face. "O K," Chris mutters. "Tough crowd." The fifth kid steps off but the sixth drops down in an attempt to beat him off. "Ooo! Charlie, man, that looked like it hurt!" Chris snickered. "Andrew can you help Chef with this guy?" "Sure man." "Alright Andrew! The next boat is coming though so hurry up please. In the distance there was an approaching boat of four people. The first was a girl with long blonde hair who was attempting to read a book with the rocking ship. She was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. The second was a guy who was throwing a football into the air and catching it. He has brown hair and blue sunglasses, a t-shirt and athletic shorts. Third was an Asian girl who was chatting with her friend. She had a TARDIS T-shirt and jeans, along with glasses. Last was a short girl with blond hair, some acne, an orange hoodie and jeans. "Hello Lillie, Devon, Katie, and Kim. Another ship not far behind that one had 10 people. Jayme, a short tan girl who had too much makeup and was wearing a grey shirt with jeans. Caity,a girl with wavy, blonde, shoulder length hair. She was wearing a yellow tank and a denim jacket along with yoga pants and big glasses. Sofina, a girl with a sweatshirt and jeans. Jonny, an Asian with a green T-shirt and athletic shorts. Sam, a guy with a blue shirt and athletic shorts. Josh, a tan kid with black eye length hair and a white jersey and athletic shorts. Abby a tall brunette wearing a red hoodie and jeans, a pencil in her back pocket. Chris a ginger girl with a white T-shirt and sweatpants. Chase, a dude with wavy hair, skinny jeans and a T-shirt. Lastly Miranda, a pretty girl who was wearing pink tye-dye and yoga pants. The last couple stragglers in their own boats were Josh, a kid who was wearing a monster energy T-shirt, Jenna a blonde girl with a blue hoodie, and Kate an athletic girl wearing a black shirt with jeans. "Alright I think that's everyone so I'm just going to sort you into your teams. Mike, Josh, Ryan, Wyatt, Chase, Devon, Kim, Katie, Jayme, Cameron, Miranda, and Lillie are the mighty mice. Everyone else is an Eloquent Elephant. This season I person will leave every night. Also the winning team will get an all you can eat buffet for the night. You all look tiered from waiting around all day for COUGH COUGH Kate. Now it's already late so you can all just sleep. I know at least one person on each team can find the cabins. So I guess it will just be a race to the cabins. Thanks Kate!" "Jeez..." Kate murmured. Will stood up right away for the elephants. "Guys! I've watched this show for 5 years. I think I know the way to the cabins." Ryan, seeing Will taking charge, whispered "Lets follow them until we see the cabins then rush ahead." So the Elephants walked ahead while the Mice followed in the shadows. Will turned the corner and saw the cabins. "Hey-" He is cut short by Ryan hitting him over the head and knocking him out. The rest of his team turns the corner and sees him. "Guys! Come on the cabins are right there!" Josh urges. Everyone goes ahead but Andrew and Charlie stay behind. "Gigs, let's carry him to the end. He deserves to cross the finish line." Gigs and Charlie carry him to the end but in that time the Mice beat them there. "Hah!" Shouts Ryan. "We got here first!" replies Josh. "You need your entire team" Says Chris. Josh looks at Charlie, Gigs, and the fallen Will, who have just showed up. "Damn." Murmurs Josh. Chris comes up in front of everyone. "Which is why, ELEPHANTS WIN!" "What!" Demands Ryan. "Turn around." Josh is leaning over back at the turn. "Dude, what the fuck?!" Josh is panting and clutching his chest. "Sorry. My heart was killing me." "FUCK!" That afternoon the Mice guys, except Mike, were changing into pajamas. Mike walked in "what are you guys doing? We still need to go to the campfire in a few minutes!" "How do you know?" Asked Josh. "I love this show!" "So you were supposed to show us to the cabins!" "I guess, maybe." "So it was your fault we lost!" "I disagree. We would have won anyway had you not fallen behind!" Suddenly they stop bickering because they hear Chef. "Get to the campfire maggots!" The Mice guys run out in sleepwear closely followed by the girls wearing the same stuff. They get to the campfire and see the Elephants still fully clothed. "Jesus!" Shouts Ryan in frustration. Josh is whispering to the half naked girls behind him. Some nod and others shake their heads. "Alright guys I'm going to need you to choose someone to kick off." The Mice walk into booths and vote their votes are displayed below.

Mike- Josh  
Josh- Mike  
Ryan- Josh  
Wyatt- Josh  
Chase- Mike  
Devon- Mike  
Kim- Josh  
Katie- Josh  
Jayme- Mike  
Cameron- Ryan  
Miranda- Mike  
Lillie- Josh

"Alright. Let's see who's safe..." He tosses Wyatt, Chase, Devon, Kim, Katie, Jayme, Cameron, Miranda, and Lillie marshmallows. "How am I not safe!?" Exclaims Ryan. "Calm down, Jesus." Chris mutters and tosses him a marshmallow. Josh looks nervous, but then again, so does Mike. "Hmm... Ah, screw it!" He tosses the last marshmallow to Mike. "But..." Josh stammers "what did I do?" "Cost us the game!" Replies Ryan. Josh looks down sadly. "Fine..." A giant boot comes out of nowhere and kicks Josh into the lake. Gigs starts laughing from the background.  
-BACK AT THE CABINS-  
:Mice Guys:  
"We'll that's one teammate gone..." Says Devon, glaring at Mike. "You care?" Asked Wyatt lying in bed ready to sleep.  
:Mice Girls:  
"No Bitch!" Shouted Jayme. "I think it just made sense." Responded Lillie. "I agree" said Kim "He cost us the game. Simple as that. I think Chris was harsh with the boot but he deserved to leave."  
:Elephant Girls:  
"Will did good, for once." Said Sofina, munching on some crackers. "You underestimate him. He's not that bad." Replied Abby, changing into my little pony pajamas. "It's like he can switch from awkward and distant into a insane funny guy." Chris inputted. "I HATE him." Said Kate. Chris laughed back. "That's only because you got squished into a bus seat with him for a few months." "No, he's just cocky and stupid" said Jenna. "Yeah." They all agreed  
:Elephant Guys:  
Everyone was chanting"Chug, Chug, Ch-" Sam was trying to chug a whole liter of Coke. "Shut up! My head is killing me." Will exclaimed. "Why so sad?" Asked Jonny. Will hated Jonny. "Remember, I got knocked unconscious earlier." "Sleep won't help that" "It probably will."


	2. President vs Terrorists

"Hello everyone I'm Chris McClain and we've finally fixed the confessionals." whispers Chris.

(Theme song)

:Elephant Girls:  
Everyone has dark circles under their eyes while getting dressed. Chris finally says "How did everyone sleep?" "Not well," mutters Abby "those had some party in there last night."

:Elephant Guys:  
Will woke up missing his shirt. He had cupcakes on his glasses and on his nipples. "What the fuck happened?" Sam, Charlie, Andrew, and Jonny are still sitting around eating hot dogs. "Jesus Christ! You guys sleep?" "No..." Replies Sam "but we partied." Josh swung down and he looked tired. "Lucky son of a bitch. You got some sleep." "Yeah, and cupcake nipples!" Laughed Charlie immaturely. Josh waved him aside. "I have a bad feeling about today." He murmured.

:Mice Guys:  
Everyone is getting dressed but not speaking to one another. Wyatt, Ryan, and Mike are glaring at Devon and Chase, and they glare right back

:Mice Girls:  
"Talk about embarrassing last night, right guys" says Miranda as everyone gets dressed. "How come they got the guy who knows everything about this show?" Asks Jayme. "Josh thought we did have one, remember?" Says Miranda. "Yeah but Josh was full of shit." Katie reminds them. Kim and Lillie nod in agreement.

-AT THE CAMP FIRE-  
"Hello everyone. How'd you sleep?" Asks Chris when they first get there. The other Chris shouts back "Not well, thanks for asking." "Oh, that's too bad" Chris snickers "Maybe you can catch a snooze today, NOT! Today we will be playing a game I made up last night called Assassins and The President. How do you play? Good question. The Assassins are armed with an assortment of paint weapons while the President gets absolutely nothing. The rest of the presidents team has to protect him. They all get paintball weapons but they have to be able to be concealed. You must protect the president for 5 hours. If anyone gets shot they're out. If the president gets shot the terrorists win. Mice go with Duncan, an old contestant, you're terrorists. Elephants follow me." The mice go up in a helicopter with Chef "What I didn't tell them and Chef doesn't know is that on top of the mountain down there, there's a bunker that's pretty defendable. You guys get your two vans and assortment of weapons. But first, who wants to be president." Will is the only one who raises his hand. "Alright then. Choose your weapons." Andrew, Chris, Charlie, Jonny, and Sam choose assault rifles that they keep concealed in their shirts/pants. Kate, Jenna, and Sofina choose sniper rifles (assembly required). Abby, Caity, and Josh go with burst fire handguns. Will speaks up to make plans. "Knowing Ryan, he will expect me to have lots of security and be in the middle. So let me arrange the vans. Chris, Josh, Jenna, and Charlie to in the front van. Jonny, Sam, Sofina, and Abby take the middle van. I'll take Caity, Andrew, and Kate in the back. I'll let the other two groups figure out their seating. Andrew is driving and Kate gets shotgun. Kate keep your weapons in the glove compartment. Me and Caity will ride in the back. We have some walkie-talkies to talk between vans. The obvious choice is get to the bunker and hold down the fort for a few hours." Will looks over to Chris. "Do we get any food." Chris tosses him a bag with juice boxes and goldfish, 24 of each.

:The Mice:  
"Listen up maggots! They have vans to protect themselves with. But you have Jeeps. You don't have to keep your weapons concealed however. You can also keep this chopper, use it at your own risk because these paint balls can still dent vehicles and if this thing crashes into a fiery explosion, not my problem." "What weapons do we get?" Asks Mike. Chef yells back " I have already assessed your weapon handiness and determined what jobs you will have. Michael, you will be flying this chopper for Wyatt, who will have a sniper rifle. Just in case something goes wrong, there are parachutes and rifles in the back." Chef turns around and grabs belts which he proceeds to toss to Jayme and Lillie. "I have decided that you two cannot fight and therefore will be used as kamikaze!" They protest but he shushes them. "Miranda and Kim will be driving the jeeps with handguns concealed somewhere. Devon will be riding with Kim and carrying an assault rifle. Chase will be riding with Miranda carrying a grenade launcher. Cameron and Kaitie can be foot soldiers carrying a burst fire rifle. Ryan needs to ride with someone and he will be carrying the rocket launcher." Chef then turned around and dove out the side. Ryan distributed the extra grenades and starts talking real strategy. I'll go with Wyatt and figure out where they are and where they're going. Everyone needs to listen to me, I'll give you directions, and then you can get into position for a distraction and I'll level them! Oh, I almost forgot about code names. I'm falcon, Wyatt's hawk, and Mike's Eagle. Chase is weasel, and Devon is Hound. Miranda is Unicorn, Kim is Stallion. Jayme and Lillie are boomers. Cameron is wolf and Katie is Fox." Everyone agrees so Mike sets down the helicopter and everyone gets off with what they need. Wyatt finds a tracker in the back. "Hey dude! This has a tracker of all of our weapons on a map of the island!" "Good, that's useful." They fly along in silence until they see movement in the woods. It's a parade of 3 black vans on a deserted forest path. "Boomers they are coming your way. Detonate your belt J, maybe they'll feel sorry for you."

*confessional*  
"No way this will work!" Sighs Jayme.  
*end confessional*

Meanwhile Jenna and Chris are driving in front when they see a splatter of paint. They tell everyone to stop while Jenna checks it out. Jayme is sitting there covered in paint. Jenna leans down to see her and Lillie jumps down for the tree. Chris grabs the wheel and peels away but too late. Lillie explodes and Chris gets a little splatter on her.

*confessional*  
"Bull!" Rants Chris.  
*end confessional*

The other two vans start going. Josh and Charlie hop out the back of their van and hitch a ride with the second van. Ryan rattles off another command "Owl, dump some paint onto the path. If the van slips we got him." Katie pours out some balls onto the road. The second van swerves but is ok. The third van slows down enough that Katie has enough time to shoot the back open. Caity shoots Katie but knows she already saw Will. Caity sends a message that they need to stop and meet up. The vans stop and Will and Caity switch vans. Kate tries but gets sniped by Wyatt. "Drive!" Will yells.

*confessional*  
"Jeez! I wasn't actually hit!" Exclaims Kate angrily.  
*end confessional*

The 9 of them peel out just in time to miss the Jeeps, which finish off Kate. Chase begins firing on Andrew. Andrew swerves and knocks Chase and Miranda down the hill. Chase lands a lucky shot, on Andrew's windshield blinding Andrew. Andrew stops the van so Kim and Devon pull up to him. They open the door and paint splatters everywhere. Devon is fine but not Kim. Devon takes the Van and drives up to the other van. The two vans reach the bunker Sam opens the door to get Andrew. He gets shot and dragged into the van. Jonny walks to see what's going on, Devon shoots him also. But Jonny has time to scream. Devon pops out and shoots Josh and Charlie. He shoots at Caity, Abby, and Sofina but Will dives in front. "Will... Why did you do that?" Asks Abby. "For you." whispers Will.

-That Night At The Campfire-  
"Well well Will. Losing the game to win the girl. Lets see who lives through tonight."

Will- Jenna  
Andrew-Jenna  
Josh- Will  
Charlie- Andrew  
Jonny- Andrew  
Sam- Andrew  
Kate- Will  
Jenna- Will  
Sofina- Andrew  
Chris- Jenna  
Abby- Andrew  
Caity- Andrew

"Josh, Charlie, Jonny, Sam, Kate, Sofina, Chris, Abby, and Caity are safe." Will looks nervous but the other two looked confused. "Jenna is also safe." Andrew looked at Will nervously. Will looked sad and stood up. "What are you doing?" Asked Chris. "Andrew lost!" Abby smiled but Andrew shouted "Who voted for me!" Sofina, Abby and Caity raise their hands. "WHO ELSE" Sam and Jonny looked guiltily at each other. "You two. I've been betrayed by my friends. Charlie raised his hand also. The boot came and smacked Andrew away.

-BACK AT THE CABINS-  
:Elephant Guys:  
They dress silently, they all kept glancing at Andrews empty bed. They don't speak to each other for the rest of the night.

:Elephant Girls:  
"Who the hell voted for ME?" Asks Jenna almost as soon as they get back to the cabin. Chris raises her hand. "Why though?" "You caused me specifically to get out. We also lost some weapons and a van." "Yeah but Will actually lost the game!" "In an act of heroism!" Injects Abby. "Your just happy because you didn't get shot!" Says Jenna "You guys are unbearable!"

:Mice Girls:  
"I dislike Ryan" says Katie. "He has good plans, for HIM!" "We won didn't we?" Asks Miranda "then it shouldn't matter who gets to be the horses ass." "What an obscure saying" commented Lillie

:Mice Guys:  
"We did it!" Shouts Ryan. The guys raise their glasses. "Isn't it amazing that Will is still here?" Asks Devon. "He is sort of like the team captain..." Says Mike. "It would be a big mistake to get rid of him."


	3. King of the Hill

:Mice Guys:  
Chase and Devon sneaked out of the Mice cabin. They snuck over to the Elephants. Chase needed another person for his prank, but Mike, Wyatt, and Ryan were Will's friends. He didn't dare disturb the girls. So he and Devon picked Will, wearing briefs and a T-shirt, up. And with much effort carried him to the girl side.

:Elephant Girls:  
Jenna woke up, in her Tank and sweatpants, and looked around at the girls. She knew that Kate, Shirt and sweatpants, was underneath her. She looked over and Chris, bra and sweatpants, was over Caity, Tank and yoga pants. and Sofina, shirt and shorts, over Abby, shirt and sweatpants. She noticed a strange shape next to Caity. She quietly slipped out of the bed. She slid over to the bed. She looked and behind Caity was Will. She drew the obvious conclusion. She decided to tell the other girls.

:Elephant Guys:  
Charlie woke up in the morning and heard a scream. Jonny and Josh were also up. They rushed over to the girls side. Abby had screamed when Jenna had whispered something to her. "What did you do?" Josh asked accusingly. Jenna looked embarrassed. Sofina and Kate clearly knew. Kate leaned down and whispered to them. "Jenna woke up and noticed that Will and Caity were sleeping together!" She whispered in very gossipy tone. Jonny and Josh were boiling. Yet Charlie seemed amused.

*confessional*  
Charlie nodded. "Can't believe she slept with him first..."  
*end confessional*

:Elephant Girls:  
Chris woke up and slipped down and noticed that Charlie, Josh, Jonny, Sam, Kate, Jenna, Sofina, and Abby were out on the porch chatting. She picked up the words, "Let Chris and the lovebirds sleep." She stumbled out the door. "What lovebirds?" Were the first words out of her mouth. Suddenly Caity stumbled out of the door. "Ha Ha. Who put Will in the bed this morning?" Chris, understanding now, sat down. Jenna asked Caity. "We found him there this morning. We assumed..." Josh fist-pumped triumphantly. "Told you she wouldn't do that." He whispered. Will then followed her out. "How could we have gotten that wasted last night?" He giggled. Caity walked over to him and punched him in the nuts. "WE DIDN'T DO... THAT!" Jenna smirked. "Are you sure? 'Cause Will's missing his pants, also when I found you two Will had his hand on your ass and your face was snuggled up to his chest. Caity was fuming at this point.

Suddenly they heard a noise over the speakers. "Report to the bottom of the cliff. But change first!"

The Mice showed up and the Elephants had beaten them there. Chris began. "Hey campers. Today we will be playing a game called King of the Hill. The object of the game is to hold the top of the cliff for more time than the other team in the allotted three hours. You each get a paintball gun." He tossed them each a paintball gun and gave each team a crate full of extra paintballs. "If you get shot you have to come down the cliff and touch this board." he said smacking a board, stuck in the ground.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!" Chris yelled, annoyed. The two teams began running up the cliff. The Elephants were the first to hold the top. Suddenly Chef's golf cart came flying up the cliff. Michael was driving with Ryan and Wyatt hanging onto the back. Ryan and Wyatt lit up Josh, Charlie, Kate, and Jenna (they were the only Elephants at the top.) The four began walking down the cliff as the rest of the Mice made their way up.

Will was walking up the cliff sweating and bickering with Caity. "Jeez get over it." He had muttered. She turned on him. "Excuse me!" He shrugged. "It happened. It's over. Move on." She was angry at him. "Look I want to know who did that to you, err, me." "Look Caity. I don't really care that much." "But, when someone told you that I had a crush on you, lying by the way, you specifically said you weren't interested in me. So I thought you would be more angry." Will shrugged her off and quickened his pace. "Look," he began when she caught up to him. "Just because I don't want to, like, date you, or something, doesn't mean that you aren't incredibly hot." He said. Then, realizing what he had just said, blushed. He jogged ahead but he wasn't in such great shape so it was easy for her to catch up. "Also," Will decided to try to pretend he hadn't said that. "Did you know that all of my friends are immature creeps?" She laughed. "Alright Will."

They arrived at the top, and noticed that a lot of them were looking tired, Devon and Chase noticeably more. "They did it." Will whispered. "What do you mean?" Asked Caity. "Devon and Chase looked like they didn't get any sleep last night. Meaning they probably moved me to try and divide the team." Will explained She nodded. Will noticed that Ryan, Mike, and Wyatt were the least tired. Will started by shooting Mike, who was standing right by the edge, in the foot. He slipped off the cliff. Ryan and Wyatt ran over to see what had happened. Will and Caity pushed them off as well. After that it was easy to take out the exhausted rest of the Mice. Will and Caity high-fived. "Take the cart and grab some others, we can't defend this place alone, no matter how much we'd like to." Caity drove down and came back up with Charlie, Josh, Sofina, and Abby. She drove down again. Will had the four in good guarding positions.

Abby, who was patrolling the edge, had her foot grabbed. She was pulled right over the edge. Sofina yelled out so Will ran to look. Abby hit the water back first. Will also saw that Ryan had caught the side of the cliff. Will shot at his hand until he fell. He was truly angry for the first time in months. He dove off after her. He entered the water with much pain. He swam down and caught Abby. While it was hard, he brought her up to the surface.

He put his hands down to feel her breathe. She wasn't. He leaned over and brought his mouth to hers. He felt butterflies in his stomach because this was, kind of, his first kiss. He had learned mouth-to-mouth in his brief time in boy scouts. He breathed in, then leaned in and breathed out. He repeated for 2 minutes. When he thought it didn't work he began to cry. He slammed his fists into her belly. She coughed up a fish and began to breathe. Will sat up and started to cheer. He looked at his watch and saw that the three hours was somehow already up. He helped Abby stand and walked her to the campfire. When they got there Abby embraced her friends Caity and Sofina. They told Will and Abby that they had won the challenge.

*confessional*  
Will blushed. "I think I'm in love with Abby.  
*end confessional*

*confessional*  
Abby's face was incredibly flushed. "He saved my life... I think..."  
*end confessional*

Ryan glared at Will angrily from across the campfire ceremony. Here are who the Mice voted for.

Mike- Chase  
Ryan- Mike  
Wyatt- Mike  
Chase- Wyatt  
Devon- Wyatt  
Kim- Chase  
Katie- Chase  
Jayme- Wyatt  
Cameron- Wyatt  
Miranda- Wyatt  
Lillie- Chase

Chris tossed Ryan, Devon, Kim, Katie, Jayme, Cameron, Miranda, and Lillie marshmallows. Wyatt stood up. "Who voted for me?" He exclaimed angrily. Chris laughed, and responded "Apparently quite a few people." Chris tossed marshmallows to Mike and Chase. A boot came in and swooped Wyatt away.

:Mice:

Chase, Devon, Jayme, Miranda, and Cameron met behind the cabin. "We need to lose the next challenge. Then if we vote off someone else, I - we will have a monopoly on this teams votes.

Ryan overheard this and brought it to the attention to the rest of the team. "Look we need to vote off one of them to keep the votes fair." They all agreed. Mike spoke up. "If there is a tie in the votes, Chris will make two of them do an additional challenge." They all excepted their fates and went to bed.

Ryan didn't go to sleep though. He intercepted Chef and distracted him long enough to spike the punch he was delivering to the Elephants.

:Elephants:  
All of the elephants were sitting on the porch. They all toasted to winning. They toasted to Abby living. They toasted to Will saving her. They toasted to Will and Caity clearing the way for the rest of the team. By the end of all the toasts the 18 year olds were pretty drunk.


	4. Stranded

TDB 4

:Mice:  
All of the mice woke up and got dressed. Everything was pretty normal, except for the clear tension.

:Elephants:  
Will, suddenly bald, woke up with Abby in his bed. She was only wearing a bra and panties. He was only wearing his briefs. He looked over and noticed the same thing with Charlie and Caity. Jonny was sleeping with Jenna. He didn't see Sam or Josh also. He slid out, careful not to disturb Abby. He put his shirt and pants on. The door squeaked when he tried to step outside. Jonny bolted upright. Jonny followed Will out the door. Will had a ringing head and felt nauseous. "What happened last night?" Jonny asked. Will shrugged. He tried to walk down the steps and slipped. He laid on the ground and giggled. "Is the world spinning to you?" He asked Jonny, who was sitting on the steps. Suddenly Mike walked out from behind the cabin. "I can answer that. Ryan spiked your punch last night. He wants you to lose because if you win Chase could gain a monopoly on the voting system in our team. Will nodded. "But why'd he spike our drinks?" Jonny asked. "So they'll win, dumb-ass." Will responded. Jonny was still confused though. "I didn't drink any punch so I saw everything, and it just brought us together." Mike grimaced. "So he failed. Fair game." He left. "And they shaved your head." Snickered Jonny.

"Contestants to the docks." Chris yelled over the speakers. Will and Jonny's teammates eventually stumbled out of the cabin. When they got there they saw the Mice all unconscious. Will started to run but got hit over the head. As did the rest of his team.

They woke up wearing nothing but underwear. Charlie got a good look around. "I think we're on an island." He told the group. "And?" Ryan asked angrily. "So we need to stick together!" Charlie exclaimed, his voice raising an octave. Will stood up and grabbed Charlie on the shoulder. "Calm down dude." He then turned to Ryan. "We-" he said gesturing to the contestants, "Will be creating a camp and trying to survive. You are free to join us." Ryan shook his head. "I'll be doing the same, but with my own team." Lillie, Mike, Katie, and Kim stood behind him. "No thanks." Said Chase, walking away from the two groups. He was followed by Jayme, Cameron, Miranda, and Devon. Then the groups diverged.

Chase's group came to a clearing in the woods. "Get hunting!" He shouted to the group. "With our hands?" Jayme asked in disgust. "No with your tits." Chase responded with a smirk. "Of course." He frustratedly clarified. The four of his allies walked off in different directions. When they got back at sunset they gathered the food in a pile and went to sleep on the ground.

"TIMBER!" Ryan yelled, as the tree fell. Mike found a sharp stone and a stick. Ryan found some plant fibers and fastened it into a hatchet. He then used it to chop down a tree, while the rest were hunting. He then used the wood and fastened a fire pit. At sunset he called the four back. They all had plenty of meat that Ryan skinned. They took the meat and roasted it over the fire. They then found the largest tree with many strong branches and climbed it. They each found a spot where they could lay down. They ate their food, and then slept.

Will's group made it to a large cave. They made sure there was nothing in it before they made a fire pit. Night then fell. Will lit the flame into a large bonfire. They all sat around talking about what to do. Suddenly a large bear stumbled in scratching. It struck Sam in the arm and Sofina in the head. Sam just stumbled back, but Sofina hit her head on the stone floor, splattering blood and bits of skull. Will broke off some of the stalagmite at the back of the cave. He tossed some to Charlie and Josh. The three of them took down the bear while the rest helped Sam or mourned Sofina. They tore off Sam's blue shirt and wrapped it around his arm. When the bear was dead they cut it open. "Not now!" Screamed Caity, crying over the death of her friend. Abby had tears streaming down her face too but wasn't as vocal about it. Josh, with the large bear, was charged with the task of making beds to sleep. "Would you all be fine with sleeping with someone?" He asked. Everyone sat around the fire while he made them. They discussed what happened the day prior, how evil Chris was, and how hungry they were. The beds were done eventually. They all slept next to the person they slept with the night before.

Chase woke up muddy and wet. He took off his shirt and rung it out over the bushes. He threw it back on when the rest of his group started waking up. He noticed that their stash of food had been looted. "We need revenge!" He declared angrily. He didn't know but when Katie was supposed to be looking for food she looted the other peoples food. He and his team sharpened stones to make weapons and hunt for the other team.

Ryan woke up with a baby monkey on his face. He picked the small creature and put it on his shoulder. It stayed. He leaped off the tree and began fastening a bow and some arrows; he had a bad feeling. He clambered back up the tree and gave Mike the bow and arrows while he had the hatchet. He clambered back down when he heard the voices. Jayme, Cameron and Miranda were walking along talking. Jayme had a dagger, Miranda a hatchet, and Cameron a sling and some stones. Ryan ran to the other bush to get another angle. Miranda heard him though. She called to the other two. "I need to check this sound out, incase it's the looter." Of course Ryan had moved again by then. As she was digging through an arrow went through Cameron's neck. "Shit!" Jayme screamed, dropping her dagger. Ryan tried to pick the dagger up, but Miranda threw her hatchet. Ryan rolled out of the way so the hatchet struck Jayme. Miranda collapsed onto the ground next to Cameron's body. "Shit she murmured. Right before Ryan could stab her in the back; Chase and Devon jogged through. Ryan dodged out of sight. Chase and Devon both had makeshift machetes. They started chopping away at the bushes so Ryan couldn't hide. He got up and with the duel-wield hatchets hacked up Devon, but not before he got stabbed by Chase. Chase ran off with Miranda. Mike fell down to see what had happened to Ryan. Ryan grimaced but tried to smile. "The pain's mostly gone anyways." Suddenly his facial expression became very surprised. Then he died.

Will, Abby, and Sam were sitting in the cave when Chase and Miranda stumbled in. Will immediately drew his stalagmite dagger. Chase held up his hands. "Jayme, Cameron, and Devon are dead. We were ambushed by Ryan and an archer." "Probably Mike..." Will muttered, sad to see his friend reduced to murder. "Can we have shelter?" Chase pleaded. Will nodded. "But we don't have any extra beds." He told the two. "We can sleep on the floor!" Chase exclaimed.

Mike had summoned the courage from Lillie, Katie, and Kim to storm the cave where Chase was hiding. Mike kept his bow, Kim and Katie took the machetes. Lillie took the dagger. They tracked Chase down to a cave. Mike heard voices inside so he ran in screaming and shooting. He wounded Josh, and Kate, but killed Sam and Miranda. Lillie, Katie, and Kim noticed the peaceful Elephants and refused to attack. They ran off into the woods. Chase in an angry storm knocked Mike over where he was impaled by stalagmite. As Chris and Jenna tended to the wounded Kate and Josh, Will sent Charlie out to execute Chase.

"Will that seems harsh..." Abby whispered to Will. Will shook his head. "I disagree... It's... Never mind." Abby nudged him. "What." She moaned. "I think they might have had something to do with the bear." He explained. Abby was taken aback. "No way." She stated, matter-of-factly. "They're just killing us off." Will said, frustratedly. "I think we should hunt the last three down." Chris stood up. "They're dead..." She sadly told the group. This solidified Will's argument. He gave the bow to Charlie who would be leading the expedition, and stalagmite daggers to Chris, Jenna, Jonny, and Caity.

Lillie finally got a fire started far after sunset. They suddenly heard voices. "Let's get them." Said Chris, angrily. "Oh no..." Kim whispered. Suddenly an arrow landed in the fire, extinguishing it. "fuck." Lillie shouted, stumbling away. As she ran off she got stabbed by Chris. Two arrows flew through the air striking Kim in the torso and the leg. Katie tried to climb the tree and held her machete up. Suddenly her machete was struck with lightning, and she fell. Her machete went in a circle, killing Chris, Jenna, Jonny, and Caity. It was stopped when an arrow collided with the machete, sending it spiraling towards Katie. It chopped her head off. As Charlie cheered he suddenly passed out.

Charlie suddenly sat up. He was waking up in his bed. Will was shaking his arm. "We won, dude. It was a simulation. We need to get to the campfire!" "Was that a dream." Charlie asked. Will shook his head and started booking if for the docks. He got there when they were casting their votes. Will slid under the table and switched a vote for Ryan with his vote for Chase.

Mike- Chase  
Ryan- Chase  
Chase- Ryan

Devon- Ryan (doesn't count)

(Will- Chase)

Kim- Chase  
Katie- Chase  
Jayme- Ryan  
Cameron- Ryan  
Miranda- Ryan  
Lillie- Ryan

Chris started the voting ceremony. "Wow split, six voted for one guy and four for the other." He winked at Will, who was hiding in the bushes with Charlie. "Marshmallows for Mike, Devon, Jayme, Cameron, Miranda, Katie, Lillie, and Kim." Ryan stood up sadly. "I know I'm going." He whispered. Suddenly a marshmallow hit him in the forehead. "Chase is going home." Chase stumbled back.

The Mice went back to the cabin and went to sleep without talking to each other.

The elephants toasted to the horrible simulation. Will reminded them of something. "You all know they spiked our drinks last night, right?" They all nodded. "Eh, screw it!" Will shouted, chugging the cup of punch.


End file.
